


Один вечер из жизни Гермионы Грейнджер

by Psychonavt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark Character, F/M, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychonavt/pseuds/Psychonavt
Summary: После войны жизнь Гермионы оказалась совсем не такой, как она мечтала. Кабинет в Министерстве магии и квартирка в многоэтажном доме - вот два центра притяжения, на которых держится ее хрупкий маленький мир. Но есть кое-что, скрашивающее серые будни Гермионы. Ей известна разгадка тайны, сводящей с ума магическое сообщество. Тайны исчезновения Люциуса Малфоя...https://ficbook.net/readfic/6210382





	Один вечер из жизни Гермионы Грейнджер

Гермиона Джин Грейнджер снова засиделась допоздна в своем обитом вишневыми панелями кабинете. За окном моросил осенний дождь, и огромный многоэтажный город-лабиринт, мокрый от кончиков антенн до темных впадин подвалов, казался еще более неуютным и серым. Приведя все предметы на рабочем столе в идеальный, раз и навсегда определенный порядок, Гермиона отодвинула кресло, поднялась на ноги и, позволив себе распрямить спину более резким движением, чем предполагали правила хорошего тона, прошла самым коротким маршрутом к шкафу, где хранились ее личные вещи. Надев теплое пальто с едва заметным в тусклом освещении узором-клеткой, она обмотала шею длинным шарфом и взяла с полки сумочку, из которой торчала черная ручка зонта. Окинув кабинет внимательным взглядом, Гермиона погасила лампу и, выйдя в холл, тщательно заперла двери на три замка. Авроры, заступившие на ночное дежурство почти полтора часа назад, проводили худую, бесцветную, словно вылинявшую фигурку главы Отдела по надзору за соблюдением прав магических существ (или как его там) насмешливыми взглядами. Гермиона пользовалась заслуженным уважением за свой недюжинный магический талант, скрупулезность в исполнении служебных обязанностей и неоценимые прошлые заслуги. Однако ореол славы героини магической войны не мог придать более жизнерадостного выражения ее унылому, преждевременно постаревшему лицу, на котором, как трещины на фреске, уже выступили первые морщины. С годами она становилась все более замкнутой и желчной, так что у нее не было ни друзей, ни даже хороших знакомых, которые улыбались бы при встрече с ней и произносили ничего не значащие вежливые реплики. Были только Гарри и Рон, но все общение с ними сводилось к двухчасовому молчанию за кружкой сливочного пива. Не чаще одного раза в месяц, чтобы не мешать исполнению служебных обязанностей друг друга, троица встречалась за облюбованным столиком в углу малолюдного бара неподалеку от Министерства. Вот и все. Возвращение к мирной жизни для них оказалось сложнее, чем они предполагали.

***

Люциус Абраксас Малфой пропал два года, шесть месяцев, три недели и девятнадцать часов назад. Утром в день своего исчезновения он, как это было у него в обычае, позавтракал с семьей, надел мантию, взял дипломат с двумя экземплярами контракта на большую сумму и отправился в здание, где располагался его офис. Встретившись с партнером по новому бизнесу, связанному с поставкой редких ингредиентов для зелий и магических артефактов, он успешно заключил весьма выгодную сделку и, снова сложив документы в дипломат, отправился в Гринготтс. Из банка он свернул в узкий переулок, короткий и прямой, которым пользовались для трансгрессии все знавшие о нем волшебники Лондона. Из этого переулка Люциус Малфой бесследно исчез, и до настоящего времени не было ни малейших сведений о его местонахождении. Все отчаянные усилия, которые Драко Малфой приложил для того, чтобы найти если не самого отца, то хотя бы более-менее логичное объяснение его исчезновению, остались тщетными. Семья пребывала в глубоком горе, Министерство — в недоумении, редакции газет и издательства — в эйфории, потому что нажили на сенсационном исчезновении баснословные барыши. Два года, шесть месяцев, три недели и девятнадцать часов с первых полос не сходили кричащие заголовки. Бывший Пожиратель смерти, избежавший Азкабана благодаря деньгам и связям, пал жертвой таинственной организации мстителей, охотившихся за военными преступниками. Люциус Абраксас Малфой, один из самых верных сторонников Темного Лорда, запятнавший себя неслыханными злодеяниями во время войны и окончательно опозоривший свое имя трусостью в битве за Хогвартс, был убит оставшимися на свободе бывшими соратниками. Куда смотрит Министерство, гоняющее авроров по ничтожным поводам во все графства вместо того, чтобы искать укрывшихся от возмездия Пожирателей? Люциус Малфой сбежал из магического мира с деньгами и древними артефактами, бросив на произвол судьбы бесталанного сына и опостылевшую супругу. Гермиона знала все эти заголовки наизусть и могла безошибочно предугадать, в какую сторону повернет неистощимая творческая мысль газетчиков в следующий раз. Чемпионат по квиддичу? Самое время вспомнить, что Малфой купил сыну место в команде Слизерина, как купил себе позднее показания свидетелей во время суда. День рождения легендарного Гарри Поттера? Все газеты и печатные листки будут содержать подробное перечисление злодейств Люциуса Малфоя со сдержанными комментариями относительно того, что нарушение законов магического общества никому не должно сходить с рук. Нарцисса Малфой, бледная и подурневшая, попалась на глаза Рите Скитер по дороге в Гринготтс? Несомненно, пропавший Люциус скрывается на одном из тихоокеанских островов, а его семья тайно переправляет украденные у Министерства деньги на анонимные счета за границей. Гермиона знала все эти заголовки наизусть и ненавидела каждую букву, как ненавидела бы любое другое отклонение от истины.

***

Поднявшись на третий этаж дома со старомодным фонарем у подъезда, Гермиона осмотрелась и отперла дверь, укрепленную несколькими заклинаниями из арсенала авроров. Включив свет в прихожей, она размотала шарф, сняла пальто, повесила его в шкаф и аккуратно поставила сумочку на полку. Потом расстегнула молнию на черном платье и стянула его через голову, стараясь не измять ткань. Повесив платье в противоположный конец шкафа, она закрыла дверцу и минуту смотрела на себя в зеркало, старательно избегая касаться взглядом собственного лица. Ее тело уже начало увядать, слишком худощавое, угловатое и тщедушное для того, чтобы быть привлекательным. Она всегда покупала самое неброское и простое нижнее белье, что возмущало ее немногочисленных любовников, которые, впрочем, быстро исчезали из ее жизни. В последние два года, шесть месяцев, три недели и девятнадцать часов Гермиона больше не утруждала себя установлением близких отношений с противоположным полом, что ее весьма радовало. С верхней полки шкафа, отодвинув шляпные картонки и пару коробок с туфлями, она достала джинсы и выцветшую серую водолазку, а из нижнего ящика — длинную болотно-зеленую парку. Обычный маггловский наряд, идеально подходящий для такой погоды. Сменив сапоги на удобные ботинки, Гермиона извлекла из чехла волшебную палочку и, произнеся заклинание, коснулась оранжевого абажура светильника, висевшего под самым потолком. Привычное ощущение легкой тошноты растаяло в животе через тридцать секунд, как обычно. Она внимательно оглядела темную подворотню, в которой оказалась, и, накинув на голову капюшон, вынырнула на проспект, сразу затерявшись в людском потоке. Через шесть сотен метров Гермиона повернула налево и, забравшись в тихий закуток между телефонной будкой и высоким крыльцом магазина, коснулась палочкой щербинки на третьем кирпиче справа в пятом ряду сверху. Был и более короткий путь в то место, куда она направлялась, но выбранный маршрут казался ей более надежным и безопасным, а долгая дорога позволяла сформировать нужный настрой.

***

Каменная кладка раздвинулась, пропуская ее в большую пустую комнату с обшарпанными стенами, которую освещали бледные лучи солнца, сочившиеся в окно с выбитым стеклом. Посторонний человек, попавший сюда, не разглядел бы умело сотворенную иллюзию, но Гермиона прекрасно различала ее едва колеблющиеся границы. Спрятав палочку в карман парки, она сняла ее и повесила на гвоздь. Собрав волосы в высокий хвост, Гермиона еще раз убедилась, что все в должном порядке, и убрала иллюзию невербальным заклинанием. Стена исчезла, открыв альков, в углу которого на куче тряпья скорчился высокий худой человек. Длинные белые волосы, спутанные и тусклые, свисали на лицо. Из одежды на нем были только грязные вылинявшие пижамные брюки. 

— Добрый день, мистер Малфой, — произнесла Гермиона будничным тоном. Фигура в алькове зашевелилась, и при каждом ее движении до обострившегося за последние годы слуха Гермионы доносилось звяканье тяжелых цепей. 

— Добрый день, мисс Грейнджер, — прошелестел в ответ почти беззвучный голос. 

Малфой, с трудом поднявшись на дрожащие ноги, приблизился к своей посетительнице и замер в пяти шагах от нее, словно натолкнувшись на невидимую стену. Он был болезненно бледен и выглядел изможденным. На впалых щеках серебрилась щетина. Серые глаза, когда-то яркие и отсвечивавшие металлом, словно остро отточенное лезвие, погасли и ввалились. Гермиона надолго задержала взгляд на его плотно сжатых губах. Они казались ей воплощением совершенства. Она сосредоточила жадное внимание на сдержанной гармонии простых, но необычайно изысканных линий, поражавших ее одновременно плавностью и четкостью. Бледно-розовый, неяркий цвет идеально заполнял собой контуры, образуя абсолютно уравновешенное сочетание формы и содержания. Это совершенство причиняло ей почти физическую боль. Оно было восхитительно. Гермиона слегка наклонила голову, переведя взгляд на его глаза. Малфой, словно почувствовав ее взгляд, отвернулся. 

— Нет. Верните голову в прежнее положение и смотрите прямо, — спокойно, но строго сказала она, и мужчина без промедления выполнил ее требование. Гермиона рассеянно оглядела его и обратила внимание на участившееся дыхание. Кончики исхудавших пальцев мелко подрагивали, и Малфой тщетно пытался сдержать дрожь, сжимая их в кулаки. Это отвлекало и раздражало. Гермиона с сожалением бросила взгляд на длинные темные ресницы с загнутыми вверх кончиками и перенесла внимание на его часто поднимающуюся и опускающуюся грудь. Кожа туго обтягивала выпирающие ребра, и на ней она рассмотрела белые полосы старых шрамов, которые не смогло стереть ни одно зелье. 

— Вы дрожите. Причина в страхе или в дурном самочувствии? 

— И в том и в другом, — безразлично ответил Малфой. Гермиона пожала плечами, но, вспомнив, что он ее не видит, озвучила свою мысль вслух: 

— Что ж, с первым ничем помочь не могу. А что касается второго, можете озвучить свои жалобы, если желаете. Я постараюсь вам помочь. 

— Я голоден, — нервно сглотнув, ответил Малфой. — Не могли бы вы пересмотреть ваше решение относительно количества пищи и частоты ее приема? 

— Вы, я думаю, прекрасно понимаете, что дальнейшее обсуждение этого вопроса не имеет смысла. Он решен раз и навсегда. 

Губы Малфоя дернулись, и Гермиона с неудовольствием отвернулась: это совершенно искажало привычные ей линии. 

— Не гримасничайте. 

— Прошу меня извинить, — саркастично ответил Малфой. Ей нравилось, что он не до конца утратил присущие ему прежде черты характера и манеры, и в то же время его упорство несколько раздражало. 

— Что еще вы хотели бы до меня донести прежде, чем мы начнем? 

— Прежде, чем вы начнете, мисс Грейнджер. 

— Вы тратите время на пустую болтовню, Люциус. 

— У меня его слишком много, мисс Грейнджер, — поспешно ответил Малфой. — Вы могли бы сделать одолжение и хотя бы снять заклинание, не позволяющее мне вас видеть. Временами мне начинает представляться, что я во власти помешательства, и вы существуете в моем воображении. 

— Ответ будет тот же, что и на ваш вопрос о еде. 

— Отчего же? Я абсолютно беззащитен, отдаю должное вашей изобретательности и бесспорному магическому таланту, — ядовито ответил он. — Чего вы боитесь? Даже если мне удастся отсюда выбраться, я вряд ли смогу доказать, что мое похищение — ваших рук дело. Оборотное зелье несложно приготовить при наличии ингредиентов и некоторого количества извилин в черепной коробке. 

— Я не боюсь, — безразлично ответила Гермиона, которую утомляла обычно несвойственная ему многословность. Она рассеянно слушала Малфоя, изучая очертания его плеч и рук. Даже теперь он оставался исключительно привлекательным мужчиной — или казался ей таковым. 

— Тогда к чему вам прятаться? 

— Потому что я не хочу, чтобы вы меня видели, — отрезала Гермиона, сделав акцент на слове «я». Малфой горько усмехнулся и кивнул. 

— Что же, по вашему тону ясно, что вы не расположены к продолжению беседы. Приступайте! — закончил он, махнув рукой. 

Зачарованная цепь звякнула на тонком аристократическом запястье. Гермиона вспомнила, как однажды в первые дни его заточения здесь, когда Малфой был в глубоком обмороке после особенно болезненной пытки, брала эту руку и осторожно, почти невесомо касалась губами бледной прохладной кожи, ощущая острый металлический запах его крови. Удовольствие от воспоминания смешалось с гневом от его манеры все контролировать и во всем проявлять свою власть, даже если дело казалось предстоящих ему мучений. 

— Отойдите в центр комнаты и встаньте на колени, Малфой, — ледяным голосом проговорила Гермиона. 

Он с безразличным видом подчинился приказу и опустился на холодный пол, привычно убрав волосы с лица. Она несколько минут молча смотрела на него, чувствуя, как учащается дыхание, а к щекам приливает горячая кровь. Гермиона долго планировала похищение Люциуса Малфоя, а потом тщательно готовилась к исполнению задуманного. Она учла каждую мельчайшую деталь. Обдумала все возможные варианты и предугадала все возможные неожиданности. Она была умна. О, она была чертовски умна и талантлива. У нее было блестящее будущее.

Было. 

Беспалочковую магию пришлось изучать и практиковать втайне, не имея учителя. Никто не должен был знать, что она мастерски овладела искусством воплощать свои желания, не прикасаясь к палочке. Но приложенные усилия того стоили, и Малфой, который нервно дергал плечом и беспокойно озирался, мучаясь в ожидании начала ее обычных развлечений, был самой желанной наградой за труды. 

Когда Гермионе наскучила пытка ожиданием, она мысленно произнесла одно из отвратительных заклятий, обнаруженных в Гримуаре, изъятом Гарри у одного из беглых Пожирателей. Воровать было нехорошо, но она была готова на все ради своей цели. Малфой, мгновенно побледнев, стал хватать ртом воздух. Глаза его распахнулись, словно перед ним предстало удивительное по красоте зрелище. Он поднял руки и медленно, с трудом поднес их к горлу. Кожа возле ямочки между ключицами лопнула, словно вспоротая лезвием, и через несколько долгих секунд, каждая из которых была отмечена сильным и резким ударом сердца Гермионы, из раны полилась густая темная кровь. Малфой инстинктивно попытался зажать глубокий порез, но, вспомнив что-то, сел и безвольно опустил руки на колени. Ресницы его опустились, и это рассердило Гермиону. 

— Откройте глаза и смотрите прямо перед собой, Малфой. Вы же знаете, что меня это раздражает. Слишком рано вам падать в обморок. 

Он повиновался. Несколько минут прошло в молчании. Малфой тщетно пытался сохранить обычный бесстрастный вид, словно происходящее его никак не касалось, а Гермиона, забыв обо всем на свете, наслаждалась его видом. На ее губах, бледных, словно последние осенние цветы, играла счастливая улыбка. 

— Просить вас о снисхождении к моему положению бесполезно, мисс Грейнджер… — прохрипел Малфой, задыхаясь. 

— Но? 

— Но все же, может быть, убьете меня, наконец? 

— Это было бы слишком просто, — ответила Гермиона и мысленно произнесла очередное заклинание. Его боль казалась ей самым прекрасным, что она когда-либо видела. И самым справедливым. 

Через час она оставила его в покое и принялась копаться в карманах парки, на которые предусмотрительно наложила расширяющее заклинание сразу после ее покупки. Ей было хорошо слышно тяжелое дыхание Малфоя и сдавленные стоны, которые он уже не пытался сдерживать. Она вслушивалась с удовольствием, которое жаркими волнами растекалось по телу, словно изрядная доза огневиски. 

Гермиона обернулась. Малфой, скорчившись, лежал на полу в луже крови, натекшей из неглубоких, но весьма болезненных порезов. Руки его были вывернуты в локтевых суставах под неестественным углом. Белые волосы, окончательно спутавшись, закрыли лицо. Гермионе хотелось расчесать их, заботливо пропустив между пальцами каждую прядь, но для этого пришлось бы к нему приблизиться, а она не могла позволить себе такой необдуманный поступок. Гермиона произнесла несколько слов. Порезы на бледной коже, покрытой испариной, стянулись, вобрав в себя кровь, и исчезли. Вывихнутые суставы встали на положенное место, омерзительно щелкнув. Дальше пришла очередь переломанных ребер, жалобно хрустнувших и тут же обретших прежнюю целостность. Малфой перевернулся на спину и, запрокинув голову, уставился в куполообразный потолок своей тюрьмы. Гермиона отлевитировала предметы, извлеченные из карманов парки, на деревянные козлы в углу комнаты. 

— В свертках хлеб и сыр, мистер Малфой. На пару дней вам будет достаточно при разумном потреблении. В синем мешке — мыло, полотенце и мочалка, а также перемена белья. Воду оставлю в тазу, как обычно. Через полчаса после моего ухода таз исчезнет, так что советую вам не терять времени. 

— Благодарю за вашу доброту, мисс Грейнджер, — голос его хрипел и срывался. 

— Ироничны, как всегда? Приятно, что здесь все остается по-прежнему. Перемены так докучают. 

— Да уж. Жаль, что бедняжка Белла не может оценить прелесть заточения в этих стенах. Уверен, она бы пришла в восторг от вашего способа вершить месть. Вот только почему именно я? Только я? — он говорил поспешно, зная, что скоро его замкнутый мир снова погрузится в тяжелое молчание. 

— Увы, Белла не обладала ни вашей красотой, ни вашей утонченностью, ни даже вашей очаровательной ироничностью, мистер Малфой. Не говоря уже о вашем мужестве, которое меня, признаюсь, изумило. Я думала, вы потеряете рассудок еще в первые недели нашего с вами близкого знакомства, — спокойно ответила Гермиона, надевая парку. 

— Так вот, значит, чему я обязан своими несчастьями в последние… Увы, я не знаю, сколько здесь уже нахожусь, — усмехнулся Малфой. 

— Вам это знать необязательно. 

— То есть отпускать меня вы не намерены? 

— Глупый вопрос, мистер Малфой. 

— Меня отчасти извиняет мое положение, — ответил он, ощупывая ребра. — Чистая работа, мисс Грейнджер. Из вас вышел бы замечательный колдомедик.

— Рада, что вы так высоко цените мои способности. Также я должна отметить, что сегодня вы были послушны и почти не нарушили установленных мною правил. В виде исключения я закрою глаза на некоторые огрехи. У вас есть право на один вопрос. 

Малфой сел, и в глазах его она, к своему неудовольствию, увидела жадный интерес. 

— Моя жена и сын… Как они? 

— Это целых два вопроса, мистер Малфой, — заметила Гермиона, стараясь, чтобы голос не выдал ее ревнивой злобы. 

— О, да не будьте вы такой мелочной! 

— Один вопрос, мистер Малфой, — медленно и с расстановкой проговорила она. Лицо Малфоя на секунду исказил гнев, тут же скрывшийся под обычной бесстрастной маской. 

— Расскажите о моей жене. 

— Леди Малфой чувствует себя хорошо, занимается благотворительностью и почти не покидает пределы поместья. Она, как говорят, не оставляет надежды вас отыскать, — ответила Гермиона. 

— Почем мне знать, что вы говорите правду? 

— Еще одно весьма неразумное замечание. Вам нет необходимости знать что-то, как нет необходимости и сомневаться. Я — единственное мерило, с которым вы можете теперь соотносить вашу душевную жизнь. Можете воспользоваться тем, что я разрешаю вам иметь, можете отринуть это — мне нет никакого дела. Всего доброго, мистер Малфой. 

— Всего доброго, мисс Грейнджер, — ответил он.

***

Дождевые тучи висели над городом тяжелым пологом, и под ними сплеталась невесомая паутина дождя. Прохожие торопливо шли по мокрой брусчатке, обгоняя друг друга и огибая лужи, словно воспроизводили фигуры какого-то замысловатого танца. Девушка в парке, ничем среди них не выделяющаяся, спустилась в метро, а потом, зайдя в супермаркет, направилась к многоэтажному дому со старомодным фонарем у подъезда. Осмотревшись, она сняла охранные заклинания, открыла дверь и вошла в прихожую. Щелкнув выключателем, включила лампу, придирчиво оглядела испачканное грязевыми брызгами дно пакета и опустила его на пол у самой двери. Расстегнула парку, стряхнула с нее дождевые капли. Высушив ее заклинанием, убрала в нижний ящик шкафа, затем сняла водолазку и джинсы. Через девять часов тридцать пять минут и сорок секунд Гермиона Джин Грейнджер должна быть на своем рабочем месте, и она явится вовремя, как и положено.


End file.
